ShikaSaku sitting in a tree! E-N-G-A-G-E-D!
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: The girls in Konoha are married to 4 boys. Set after Chunnin exams. Sakura's hair is still long cause I want to...
1. The Couple

This was placed after the chunnin exam. Rookie nine is 13 while Team Gai is 14.  
Sakura's hair is still long (I want her hair Long!)

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

* * *

"Sakura-chan!Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hey! You guys! guess what I Heard...The 4 girls Are gonna be engaged." Naruto stated happily.

"4 girl?" Sasuke asked.

"You know! Hinata,Ino,Tenten and Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed in.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Is it true that the girls are getting married?" Sakura yelled.

"Hai!" Replied kakashi...

"I-I kinda forgot to t-tell you..." Kakashi stated...Nervously

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura was now angry.

Naruto and Sasuke was holding Sakura's arms for her not to 'kill' Kakashi.

"Sakura/-chan!" Yelled Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well! Let's go the meeting's gonna start." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Meeting place**

All the teams were there. Also their Guardians and Clan Leaders.

The Fifth Hokage or Gondaime , Tsunade senju was now starting the meeting.

"Alright! The Girls Hinata Hyugga , Ino Yamanaka , Sakura Haruno , and Tenten will be Married to a boy.

This means that the rest of the boys will find their own Bride." "Now. Who do you guys wish for Hinata Hyugga?" Tsunade said.

Hiashi Hyugga stood and said " I want Naruto Uzumaki for my Daughter" He stated proudly.

"WHAT?" Naruto asked idioticaly. _'oh.. I-Im G-Gonna be m-married to N-Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought and blushed.

"Alright. Naruto Stand beside Hinata." Tsunade commanded.

"Alright... sheesh.." Naruto said and walked beside hinata.

"For Ino Yamanaka?" Tsunade asked.

"I want Kiba Inuzuka for Ino." Kurenai said.

"Hai! My son would be perfect!" Tsume Inuzuka said proudly.

"The heck?" Kiba said.

_'Me and the dog boy? hmph! well I guess he is cute'_ Ino thought.

Kiba stood and walked to Ino.

"For Sakura Haruno?" Tsunade asked.

"Shikamaru Nara would be perfect." Shikaku said.

"Hai! I agree with Shikaku-san.. Those two would be perfect. Being Intelligent and all." Hiashi said.

"Plus One day one of those two would become Konoha's Strategiest" Said Kakashi.

"Troublesome... what a drag" Shikamaru **Muttered.**

_'Well at least she's not like Ino. and she does play Shogi.' _Shikamaru thought

_'Great.' _Sakura thought  
Shikamaru stood and went to Sakura.

"For Tenten?" Tsunade continued.

" Chouji Akimichi would be perfect. with Weapons and Expansion Jutsu in our clan! we would have a great future." Chouza said.

"HUh?" Chouji said.

_'Yey! I get the Teddy Bear!'_ Thought Tenten.

Chouji stood and went to Tenten

"Good. now that's done... I Present the newly wedded.

Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki

Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Izunuka

Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Nara

and lastly

Chouji Akimichi and Tenten Akimichi.

May they're life be happy with Kami!" Said by tsunade.

Everyone clapped.

"OH and also... the brides will live in they're husbands house." TSunade said and smirked.

And with that they left.

* * *

**AT the KONOHA 12 and SENSEI'S DORM **

"Congrats Tenten! You're married!" Gai said.

"AHh... Naruto and Sakura are married." Kakashi said.

"Kiba and Hinata good luck." Kurenai said.

"Ino,Chouji and Shikamaru.. congrats." Asuma said.

ANd the senseis Poofed away.

"NaruHina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

KibaIno sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

ShikaSaku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

ChouTen sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Lee.

"Oy Sakura.. wanna play shogi?" asked shikamaru.

Sakura nodded and they poofed away.


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story.

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura  
**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_Underlined: Flashback

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru poofed into their usual Shogi area.

The area was an open field that was The Nara Clan's Property.

Here the two would do:

Shogi, Talking and Watching the sky.

"Alright! I'm taking the white!" Yelled sakura

"Alright... Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

They both sat around the table where the Shogi board was placed.

**30 minutes later...**

"Hey Sakura, Don't you think being married at an early age too... you know early?" Asked shikamaru.

"Hai, I do. But if the elders chose this than, we can't do anything plus our guardians chose the couple and I'm stuck with you. Plus we won't do anything at least." Sakura explained.

"Hn. I guess you're right." Shikamaru agreed.

"Shannaro! *Giggles* I win!" Sakura said.

"Hmp! Fine so our score is tied to 50-50" Shikamaru said.

_'well, I gotta admit... Sakura's kinda cute'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Well,well looks like the newly wedded couples having fun, eh Shikaku-kun?" Yoshino Nara said.

"Ehhhhh!?" Yelled Nervously by Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Heh. I told yah.. You'd love it." Shikaku Nara said.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru while Sakura was blushing.

Yoshino was hugging both Shikamaru and Sakura tightly.

_'C-Can't B-Breath...H-Hel-ll-p!'_ Thought Shikamaru and sakura.

"Oh... Sakura-chan! you'll be staying at Shikamaru's Room. Tsunade-sama said That the couple would stay at one room" Shikaku cutted in.

"**The Hell?" **Sakura shouted.

"Gomen... But um Tsunade-sama's Orders..." Said Yoshino.

**"I'm Gonna kill that Hokage!"** Said Inner.

_'I'm with yah'_

"Sheesh yah Troublesome girl! I won't do anythin to you." Said Shikamaru

"Fine! But if you do one thing... **I'll rip you to shreds!"** Said/Yelled by Sakura

A Gray haired man poofed in.

"Yo! Sakura, Shikamaru We're going to the Ichiraku ramen right now.. and You two are LATE" Kakashi said...cool

"What?!" Sakura said and poofed away with Kakashi.

"What a drag. well Sayonara!" Said shikamaru and Poofed.

* * *

**Ichiraku ramen-12:00 pm**

"Oy! Sakura-chan! Shikamaru! You two are late!" Yelled a blond kid named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hai!Hai! No one told us." Shikamaru explained.

"Hn. looks like the Nara's are too lazy." Neji said.

"Gomen... But what time were we supposed to start anyway?" Sakura asked.

"11:30... S-Sakura-c-chan..." Hinata said.

"Yeh! Forehead! Where were you and Shikamaru anyway?" Asked Ino.

"At the usual playing Shogi" Said Sakura while they took their seats.

"So who won this time Sakura-san?" asked Neji.

"Ah Neji-san we're tied now. 50-50. I won today." Sakura stated.

"hn. Looks like Sakura should be with the Nara Clan after all." Said sasuke.

"Of course Sakura-chan should be with the Nara! She's so Smart! Believe it!" Said Naruto.

"Yosh! and Her Brain's evolving everyday like The Youth of The Spring!" Yelled Lee.

"Well anyway.. Let's all Chow!" Said Naruto and Choji.

"ITADIKAMASU!" Yelled everyone and ate.

It was quiet...well all you can hear is the slurping of Ramen.

"Oi! Looks like the Gangs all here!" a purpled hair said.

"A-Anko-Se-sensei?" Said Shikamaru and Sakura.

While the others were O_O?

"Wh-Who T-The H-Heck a-and Who?" asked Naruto.

"She's Anko-sensei Naruto-kun... T-The P-proctor f-for t-the 2nd e-exam.." Said Hinata..

"Really Naruto-san are you that forgetful?" Asked Shino

"Dobe" Said Sasuke

"Teme" Said Naruto

**"Dobe!"** Yelled Sasuke

**"Teme!"** Yelled Naruto

**"Dobe!"** Yelled Sasuke

**"Teme!"** Yelled Naruto

**"Dobe!"** Yelled Sasuke

**"Teme!"** Yelled Naruto

"**If you two don't Shut up! There's Hell to pay!/Cha!**" Yelled Sakura and Ino. And The two Laughed.

"Well Out of all the couples I only like These two." Said anko and Hugged Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Gah!" Said Sakura.

_'Not again!' _Thought Shikamaru and Sakura.

Anko took a seat next to Kakashi.

"You know Anko if you hug those two like that, Then maybe one day those two would go 'Pop' like a balloon" Kakashi said.

"I'm looking forward to it" said anko.

_'Oh Hell No!'_ Thought Shikamaru and Sakura  
"Hey. Do you guys know that the couples should sleep in one bed?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Hai!" said The others.

Shikamaru and Sakura stood.

"Arigatou!" Said the two..

"Wait! Sakura-chan and Shikamaru-kun.. Demo... where are you two going?" Asked Tenten.

"AH! Tsunade-sama asked for us after Lunch and were going to see her right now..." Said Sakura.

"**Kuso! I wanted to have a team 7 Bonding!"** Shouted Naruto. and Banged his head on the Table.

While Hinata Helped Naruto Calm down.

_'Oh.. Naruto-kun...'_ Thought Hinata.

"Bye. I'm going to see my Father" said Shino.

"Bye Shino!/-San/-Kun!" Said The Group.

* * *

**Hokage Tower-1:30 pm**

"Good Afternoon Hokage-sama And Shizune-san and Tonton" Said The Duo.

"Hn. Well you see, I Have a Mission For you two, an A-Ranked since you two are The Newly Chunnin Out of the Genin.

It's simple. All you have to do is go to the mist and Help The Mizukage, Mei Turume ( Mei Turume is the name of the Mizukage) In Decoding a Scroll." Explained The Hokage.

"Hai!" Said the Couple.

"When do we leave?" asked Shikamaru.

"Tomorrow. 7:00 am. Don't be late." Said Tsunade.

"Hai!" And with that they poofed out.

* * *

**Nara Compound-Shikamaru's Room~ 10:00 pm**

"Well Goodnight Shika!" Said Sakura.

"Night Sakura." Said Shikamaru.

And with the whole night they slept peacefully. Unknown to them but Shikamaru's hand were at Sakura's waist holding her tightly while sakura's face were at Shikamaru's chest.

**Outside the door**

"*giggles* WHat a cute couple" Said Yoshino.

"Hai! a cute but Troublesome couple" Said Shikaku.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Hai-** Ok/Yes

**Shannaro!/Cha- **Hell Yeah!

**-sama- **Master

**Gomen- **Sorry

**Yosh- **Alright

**ITADIKAMASU- **Thank you for the Food

**-sensei-** Teacher

**Dobe-** Idiot/Loser

**Teme- **Bastard

**Arigatou- **Thank You

**Demo- **But

**Kuso- **Shit!

**Tonton Is a PIG!**


	3. Mission: Abduct Nara Sakura,COMPLETE

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story.

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

** 5:30 am-::::::Nara Compound:::::-**

"*Knock Knock* Wake up Shika-kun and Sakura-chan!" Said Yoshino.

Shikamaru was the first to wake up and saw the position of Him and Sakura...

_'uhmm..This is awkward..'_ Thought Shikamaru.

Sakura woke up and saw Shikamaru..

and They were both Deep Red.

"Well.. Don't just sit there.. Breakfast's ready..." Said Yoshino.

They both came downstairs and ate.

"Itadikamasu!" said by the family.

they all ate carefully and quietly.

"Well Sakura-chan... After last night I think you and Shikamaru are a perfect couple." Said By Shikaku.

"A-Arigatou!" Stuttered Sakura while blushing.

"We have a mission too." said Shikamaru

"hai we know!" said yoshino

"Well. I should go take a bath then" Said Sakura.

And after she took a bath Shikamaru was next.

"Oy Sakura I'm Done." Said Shikamaru before he became Deep Red.

Sakura was Half Clothed Her Shirt was supposed to be dressed,so shikamaru can see her Bra...

Sakura was blushing.

"Gomen!" Said shikamaru before he left/...

* * *

**Konoha gates-7:00 am**

"Well We should go now." said Sakura.

"Hai!" Said Shikamaru.

**After 3 Hours...- Near the Border of The Water Country**

**Bang!**

A bomb exploded.

"Sakura! did you sensed the chakra?" Said/asked shikamaru.

"No! But I do See 2 figures" Said Sakura.

"Did you see my explosion,un?" Asked a blond boy

" Which one of you is The girl Sakura Haruno?" Asked a Red Haired boy.

Both of them had Black cloaks with red clouds.

"W-Who are you people?" Asked Sakura.

"Deidara and He's Akasuna no Sasori ,Yeah! The Art duo of akatsuki Hm!" Said Deidara.

"And why do you need Sakura Haruno?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Well... She is from a clan extinct. The Last Omegan ang Gyomehan User." Said Sasori.

"Sorry, But she's married now." Said Sakura.

"And to who?" Asked Sasori.

Until 2 more figures came.

"AH!Itachi!Kisame! Yeah!" Said Deidara.

"Why haven't you capture the girl?" Asked Itachi, His Sharingan Blazing already.

"She is not here, Itachi-san" Said Sasori.

"Yeah! She's " Said Deidara.

"She's right there! Sakura Haruno or should I say Nara?" Said Kisame while smirking

_'Uh-oh,__Kuso!__'_ Thought the couple.

"Katsu!" Yelled Deidara

Then

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**SHOOSH**

after the bang and swifting of kunais the air cleared to see 2 bloodied ninjas.

Sakura made some handseals and then "Katon:Karyuu Endan!" a dragon made out of fire came out of her mouth

Shikamaru too made some handseals and " Kage Mane no Jutsu!" His shadow extended to Deidara before.

**Bang!**

another bomb exploded with senbon struking the two in their body.  
and They both fall unconsous falling down the ground.

"Mission: Capture Nara Sakura, Complete/un" Said the members

* * *

Kage mane no jutsu- Shadow Binding Jutsu

Katon: Karyuu Endan- Fire style: Dragon Flame

Gomen-Sorry

Kuso-Shit

Itadikamasu- Thank you for the food

Arigatou-Thank you

Hai-Yes


	4. Tsukuyomi

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story.

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

**`~Shikamaru's unknown area~`**

Onyx eyes lazily fluttered slowly open.

"Good. You got us hanging kid."A blonde woman said.

"Ts-Tsunade-s-sama?" He said.

"Who else kid?" Said tsunade.

"H-How did I got here?" Asked the Onyx-eyed boy.

Suddenly the blonde hair woman grew pair of hands.

**"DIE!" **yelled tsunade.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**`Unknown area`**

"Hn." a ravened hair said.

" They've been shouting and crying for hours,un" Said a Blonde Man.

"ahh." Said a Red hair

"What did you do to them anyway Itachi?" Asked a blue half man-half fish.

"Tsukuyomi" Said the man called Itachi.

"Ain't that a little too much Itachi-san?" Asked Sasori.

"Yeah un!" Said Deidara.

"I agree." Said Kisame.

"Hai. But it is necessary." Explained Itachi

"Especially for her." Added Itachi while looking to Sakura.

"She's been crying for hours." Said Kisame.

"Her memories about people bullying probably." Explained Itachi.

"Was that necessary,un?" Asked Deidara.

"Yes it is Deidara." Said Sasori.

Deidara nodded.

* * *

**~INSIDE SAKURA'S TSUKUYOMI~**

(**This is not P.O.V this is just like in Sakura's mind where she refers I to herself**)

_Hated._

_Forehead_

_Billboard Brow!_

_Weak_

_Fangirl!_

_Unworthy_

_Worthless_

_Not from a Ninja Clan!_

_Pinkie!_

_Useless!_

_Freak!_

_Abnormal!_

_Lame!_

Those words keep repeating in my mind, as if it's making me guilty...  
I kept remembering the people who believed on me yet... I feel unwanted...

"Kakashi-sensei ... He helped me in my chakra control right?"

"**NO. He thought that you are weak." said a voice.  
**

"N-Naruto,He believed in me."

**"No. He believed in you,but to him,you are a hindrance,a burden and useless"**

"S-Sasuke,he...He keep telling me that I'm weak for me to put more effort!"

**"He said that you are weak because he believed your useless,worthless,useless!"**

"Ino! She, She Believed in me! She helped me build my Confidence!

Kiba-kun Believed in me!

Neji-san Helped me in my Pressure Point Training!

Hinata Believed in me!

Shino-kun Believed in me!

Konoha Believed in me!

SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I'M UNWANTED!YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

**"You think that they believed you? that they needed you? Honestly I thought that you're much more evolved than that, Inner spirits are where you're hatred is stored not all have Inner Spirits at all. Yet,you have one.**

**A kunoichi was meant to kill. a Machine controlled by the Hokage. A Marionette. a puppet. Nothing more,Nothing less. So where do Konoha believe? In you or for you to kill?"**

"You're lying! You're a liar! They-They're not like t-that!"

I was crying hard.

**"Then,If you cannot accept that! then maybe this**** will****"**

And then all went black. I was tied into a 'T'. Both arms separated.

I saw a figure walking to me with a kunai... I-Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's nii-san.

"If you cannot accept that Sakura-san, then you will suffer until you're hatred grows." Said Itachi/

He stabbed me in the heart blood flowing out of me...

He stabbed me again in the Forehead.

* * *

**END OF SAKURA'S MIND...  
**

**KONOHA~**

"Oi! you guys are called by Tsunade-sama!" Yelled shizune/.

**Hokage tower**

"Last night we have received a scroll from the Mizukage, It's about Sakura and Shikamaru's mission. They haven't arrived yet after a week. And also a group called Akatsuki."

* * *

-Sama: Master

Tsukuyomi: God of Moon


	5. Release

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

**KONOHA- HOKAGE TOWER  
**"As I said. Shikamaru and Sakura was kidnapped by akat-" Tsunade didn't got to finish her sentence because of Naruto.  
"**To Hell with that! What do they want with Shikamaru and Sakura-chan?!**" He yelled.  
"N-Naruto-kun, calm d-down please." Said Hinata.

"Yeah! What would They want? If it's the Ino-Shika-Cho Secret Formation why would they want Sakura?" Said Ino.

"Hai. After all, Itachi Uchiha was assigned to capture them. Why? maybe Sakura-san or Shikamaru-san has a secret" Said Shino.  
"Hn." Said by both Sasuke and Neji.

"I Don't know!" Said Tsunade.

"Shizune! Get Sakura's File" Ordered by Tsunade.

"Hai!"

After a few minutes, Shizune came back with Sakura's file.

The black-haired woman gave the file to the Gondaime.

**Name:**_** Sakura Haruno**_

**Clan:**_** Haruno**_

**Description**_**: Pink hair, Green eyes, Large forehead.**_

**Affilia****tion**_**: Konohagakure/ Land of Fire**_

**Parents: _Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno_**

**Secret Information:**

_**(To be shared only for the Hokage)**_

_**Before Mebuki Haruno was married to Kizashi Haruno, She was first Mated to a Mist Ninja who's clan had both Gyomehan and Omegan kekkai Genkai, The Kiramati clan. The clan was so powerful that the Yondaime Mizukage and Sandaime Hokage came as allies to kill The clan. But before the massacre, They mated and Sakura Haruno was their Fruit. The Mizukage and Hokage knew that one day, that someone will try to kill sakura so they both agreed to have Sakura live at Konohagakure.**_

'So...So that's why they want S-Sakura!' Tsunade thought.

'But s-she was n-never t-trained to use those k-kekk-ka-kai Genkai..' she added.

"I-I Think why they want s-sakura..." She started slowly..

"N-Nani?" Everyone asked

"Kakashi, Remember the myth of The Kiramati Clan?" The blond said.

"Hai, Nande?"  Kakashi Asked.

"She's the last of them.." She replied.

"T-That's Impossible! " Said Kurenai

"But, even though, They can't get her eyes" He defended.

"Yes, I know. But they'll hypnotize her." The Gondaime Said.

**"Kuso! Just tell me where Sakura-chan and Shikamaru are and I'll get them back!" ** Said a Certain Blonde

"Naruto-kun! I know you're youth is amazing, yet the Akatsuki is a group filled with different S-Ranked Ninjas" Gai Told Naruto.

"H-Hai. D-Don't worry. S-Sakura-san and Shikamaru-s-san will be fine." Hinata said.

"Fine!" He said while tilting his head on Hinata's Shoulders.

_' It's atleast I think o-of' _Hinata thought

* * *

**Akatsuki Base  
**

A Groan was heard inside a small cage...

"K-Kuso..." A certain black-haired boy was waking up with blurry eyes...

_'Wh-Where Am I? Where's Sakura?!' _ He thought

After looking at the room he saw Sakura with both her hands above her head just like in what position he's in

"Well, Looks Like The nara's awake, Yeah!" A Blonde man said.

Along with him was a black-haired man with blood red eyes, A red-head with brown eyes and a Blue colored man

"Kuso!Where Are we?" The said Nara demanded...

"Well, Shikamaru-kun, You're in The Akatsuki's Base..." The man known as Itachi replied

"What do you want with sakura?" Shikamaru asked

"Easy, change her memories" The man named as Sasori said.

"That's Impossible!" Shika said.

"Yes it can, Deidara can perform a jutsu to shake up her memories" Kisame said.

_'Not if I can wake her up!'_

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!" Shikamaru pleaded for her to wake up.

"She can't wake up, yeah! She's under a Tsukuyomi... Un" Deidara said...

**"Teme's!"** Shikamaru yelled with pure hate...

* * *

**Sakura's Mind of Tsukuyomi  
**

In a dark room 2 figures were standing. One was a girl tied to a Letter 'T' Post with both hand and foot are tied, and Was bloody.

The other was a boy with blood red eyes holding a sword.

"I-I-I s-still d-don't Be-believe th-that, I-I'm Unwanted!" The girl said.

"Tsk. You're pathetic Sakura-san" Said by the boy.

"I-I still h-have Ko-Konoha with me!" Sakura said.

_**"You, are not loved! "**_

_** "Release the Omegan and Gyomehan, Feel it's power, Live you're life with hatred... And then, Just then, everyone will love you... Love you like you're a person, Not like you're a ... 'Billboard brow!' 'Forehead!' 'Weak' 'Annoying' 'Useless' 'Civilian' 'A little girl' 'Fangirl' ... Tell me Sakura-Hime... Do you wish for them to tell that at you're face? Leave Konoha, And Go to the Path of Hatred... Cut the string that the Hokage is pulling. Cut it and leave you're life as a marionette... You're almost there Sakura-Hime... All you need to do is Release it's power..."**_ Said by a voice so dark yet, tempting...

By this time Sakura's Eyes were different, her Right Eye was showing the Omegan, A Yellow colored pupil-less kekkai-genkai that can see through anything like the byakugan and it can copy any technique like the sharingan, most of it's users get the Fuuton,Raiton, And  Suiton Element.

While her Left eye was showing the Gyomehan, A Sky-blue, also Pupil-less kekkai genkai that can copy anything, a Plant, a Weapon, or a Person's Body, much like a Doppelganger eye, Though it's much powerful because of it's Genjutsu free power, and Can Summon a Genjutsu by will. It's elements are Katon and  Doton.

And with these both combined, a person can be invincible...

"Just say 'Kai Omegyohan calling' Sakura-san, and you'll be loved by everyone..." Itachi said.

Sakura can hear people saying ' do it, Sakura-chan!' 'yosh! To the full power of youth.'

'tsk. Annoying, just do it..' ' Fate is waiting sakura-san' ' S-Sakura-san, Y-You're a-almost t-there..'

'Come on forehead!'

_'I-I can't f-Fail them a-again...' _

* * *

**Konoha**

"Tsk! Alright! I can't think of any plan! Just go get Sakura and Shikamaru, Pronto! Now!" Ordered by the Gondaime

"Hai!"

**1 hour later... Konoha Gate -.-**

"Let's Go!"

** 5 hours later [][][][][][][]Ame's Border...\||||-...-||||\-**

"well,well... Looks like the brats are here Kakuzu-teme..." Said by the one named as Hidan...

"Hmmp..." Replied Kakuzu...

"Where's Sakura-chan!" Demanded by Naruto...

"Secret, Impatient little Bitch..." Replied Hidan.

"I Said Whe-!" That was the last thing Naruto said before being cutted out by...

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

* * *

**Konoha...**

"Tsunade-sama... Why did you let the marriage come to order?" asked Shizune...

"I don't know... I just had a Feeling and plus... I thought that it was the best..." She replied...

* * *

**Akatsuki**

"Let us go!" Said Naruto...

"Itachi!" Yelled by Sasuke...

"Is she making progress Itachi?" Asked by the one and only Pein.

"Hai, She's almost done.." Said Itachi...

"Sakura! Wake up!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Sakura! Don't say it!" The Jounins said...

"It's useless,un! She can't hear anything...Hmph!" Said Deidara

By now all Konoha Ninjas were yelling for Sakura to wake up...

* * *

**Sakura[][][]**

"Say it Sakura-chan!" "DO it Forehead!" "fate awaits Sakura-san" "The Power of youth !" "Tsk! You're too weak to say it.."

_'C-Can I...C-Can I really do it?'_

"K-Kai...O-Ome-G-gyohan" Sakura stuttered.

* * *

**Outside**

"K-Kai...O-Ome-G-Gyohan.." They heard Sakura stutter the two words...

"Finally,un!"

"Sakura!" All Konoha were yelling her name

"Don't say it Sakura! " Kakashi Yelled...

* * *

**Sakura[][]**

"C-Ca-Call-Calling..."

* * *

**Outside**

"C-Ca-Call-Calling..." And there was a dead silence...

All Akatsuki ninjas were smirking...

And then Yellow and Sky-blue marking were scattering around Sakura's body...**  
**

"Kuso!" All Jounin said

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice was full of Sadness..

"S-Sakura.." Ino Stuttered...

"Itachi! What did you do to her!" Sasuke demanded...

"Nothing, It's what you did... When A Girl full of Sad memories... Hatred awakens."

"Do it Deidara!" Said Sasori.

"Yeah un!

Performing seals he said " Memory Scattering no Jutsu! Ka-" Was he only said when Konoha ninjas began arriving

"You're not doing anything!" Said a Brown haired man with a senbon sticking out of his mouth..

"G-genma-san!" Kurenai said.

"And team.." Kakashi said.

"My Team uses Teleportation... So.. Sayonara!" And with that they all poofed away...

* * *

Hime- Princess

Sayonara- Good Bye

Nani- What

hai- Yes

Nande-Why

Sama- Master

Kuso- Damn it/ Shit

Teme- Bastard

Kai- Release

Fuuton- Wind

Raiton- Lightning

Suiton- Water

Doton- Earth

Katon- Fire

Shinra Tensei- Almighty Push

** Sorry it took so long... :(**


End file.
